You're Mine
by EviLisa2101
Summary: /CHAP 2A UP!\Lee Hyukjae, namja manis berusia 17 tahun yang hidup hanya berdua dengan 'ayah angkatnya', Lee Donghae, seorang direktur berusia 27 tahun. Berusaha melupakan masa lalu dengan Hyung-nya, dan kini berusaha 'membalas budi' pada 'ayah'nya itu. Bagaimana nasibnya kini bila Hyung-nya kini kembali untuk membawanya pergi?/2S/HaeHyuk/slight!KiHyuk/NC21-Lemon/Lime/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

** EviLisaa2101_ **on Twitter

**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra (Lee Myung Hwa) **on Facebook

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Trax – Oh!My Goddess **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
/ +another SJ Member /  
slights!?x?Hyuk

**Genre:  
**Romance – Drama

**Rated**:  
M

**Length:  
**4.135 words  
(type: 2S—chap 1)

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot, **No Editting**,Skip Time Roundly, Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Mature Content, **lil' bit Un-official Pair/Crack!Pair**, etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**JUST GO BACK or U can GO OUT with [X] icon !  
**I'VE WARN YOU !**

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
DON'T FLAME MY FF WITHOUT A EXPLANATION DOESN'T MAKE SENSE !  
**.

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

—oOo—

**-Author POV-**

"Euuurrmmmppphhh…" tubuh Hyukjae menggelinjang pelan ketika merasakan sensasi basah dan hangat menggelitik dinding _hole_-nya. Ia berusaha meredam desahannya dengan menggigit serbet yang terdapat di atas meja makan itu. Yah, ia kini tengah menungging di atas meja makan dan dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Ia hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih transparan yang hampir melorot dan memperlihatkan kulit bahunya yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak berwarna ungu tua yang belum memudar sedikitpun, sementara bagian bawahnya ia tak memakai apa-apa—karena sudah 'dilepaskan' dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Akkhh… Shhh… _Hyunghhh_… ahhhh…" Desahannya tak tertahankan ketika _namja_ di belakangnya itu menusuk-nusukan lidahnya masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang selalu terjamah hampir tiap waktu oleh _namja_ di belakangnya itu. Hyukjae berusaha melihat ke belakang, namun tak bisa. Tangannya yang menjadi tumpuan sudah hampir lemah, hingga tak memungkinkan ia untuk menoleh menahan berat tubuhnya yang telungkup itu menjadi berputar 45 derajat.

"Slurp… Slurp…" Suara jilatan dari lidah yang terlatih itu begitu mendominasi ruang makan itu. Donghae masih terus mengerjai lubang milik Hyukkie-NYA dengan semangat dan tanpa ampun. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu lubang itu sudah di masukinya berkali-kali hingga hampir 5 ronde di 'tempat tidur mereka' tadi malam. Namun, ia tak pernah puas untuk terus menjamah dan menikmati tubuh yang selalu menjadi narkoba untuknya. Candu dan dosisnya perlu di naikkan setiap waktu.

"_Hyunngghh_… Sakit… euurrghh…" Eluh Hyukjae saat Donghae menggigit kuat kulit bokongnya hingga meninggalkan bekas gigitan berwarna ungu tua kembali. Donghae tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan tetap menikmati lubang Hyukjae dengan mulutnya.

"Ahhh…" Donghae melihat penis mungil Hyukjae mulai mengeluarkan _chum_ dan ia pun menghentikan aksinya menikmati lubang Hyukjae. Ia berdiri dan membantu Hyukjae membalikkan badannya menjadi berbaring telentang. Hyukjae berbaring pasrah dengan kaki yang terjuntai ke bawah meja dan selangkangan yang tepat mengarah ke wajah Donghae yang duduk di salah satu kursi sedari tadi. Posisi meja makan yang sejajar dengan dada Donghae membuatnya dapat dengan leluasa mengerjai tubuh bagian bawah Hyukjae. Dan ia pun kembali terduduk dengan posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Shhh… _Hyyuuunngghh_… akkhh…" Hyukjae kembali mendesah ketika merasakan Donghae menarik kakinya agar melingkar di leher Donghae dan juga kejantanannya yang lebih kecil dari milik Donghae itu terasa basah kembali oleh sensasi basah dan hangat dari mulut Donghae.

"Akkhhh… Ahhh… akkhhh…" Hyukjae meremas bajunya sendiri hingga tersingkap sebatas perut untuk melampiaskan nikmatnya. Sebenarnya lubang dan penis mungil Hyukjae sudah terasa mati rasa karena terus di kerjai Donghae tanpa henti, namun, entah mengapa Hyukjae merasa rasanya akan hilang dan berganti kenikmatan kembali. Entah, ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana Donghae bisa menghidupkan kembali syaraf-syaraf sensitif-nya yang hampir mati karena termakan lelah.

Donghae menjilati penis mungil Hyukjae dari pangkal menuju kepalanya. Bahkan, milik Hyukjae terasa lebih nikmat dari rasa _Chicken Doritang_ kesukaannya. Hyukjae merintih ketika Donghae menggigit kecil kulit penisnya dengan gigitan yang meninggalkan bekas keunguan. Tch, Donghae, bahkan kejantanan Hyukjae juga ikut kau tandai?!

"_Hyuuunngghhh_… Sud—sudahhhh…" Hyukjae berusaha mengingatkan Donghae ketika melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding ruang makan itu. Seharusnya Donghae harus berangkat bekerja, bila kau tak mengingatkan aku bahwa Donghae masih rapi dengan jas dan setelan khas direkturnya itu.

"Ish~ Aku masih mau 'memakan' sarapanku, _chagi_!" Eluh Donghae sambil menekan-nekan ujung lubang penis Hyukjae dengan lidahnya. Ia menarik tangan Hyukjae hingga Hyukjae terduduk di tempatnya. Hyukjae hanya bisa menurut dan membiarkan Donghae menarik tubuhnya hingga perut rata Hyukjae menempel pada kening Donghae.

DRRRTTT!

DRRRTTT!

_Smartphone_ Donghae yang tergeletak di atas meja makan di samping tangan Donghae yang tengah meremas-remas bokong Hyukjae menyala menampilkan sebuah nama dan juga bergetar. Hyukjae melirik dan menepuk bahu Donghae, membuat _namja_ tampan itu mendongak melepaskan penis mungilnya dari mulutnya. Donghae melirik sekilas dan mengambil ponsel canggihnya yang tak berhenti bergetar itu. Ia memutar bola mata ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar itu. Dengan malas ia mengangkatnya dan menempelkannya di telinga kirinya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" jawab Donghae. ia melirik Hyukjae yang tengah merapikan dasinya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia tersenyum dan menghadiahinya dengan satu jari telunjuk yang masuk ke dalam _hole_-nya—membuat Hyukjae harus menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahannya—mengingat Donghae—mungkin—tengah di telpon orang penting sekarang.

/ "Ah, _sajangnim_. Apa kau sudah berangkat?" / Donghae memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia kemudian beralih pada Hyukjae yang mengerucutkan bibirnya—sebal, karena ternyata Donghae tengah ditelpon oleh sekretarisnya yang genit itu. Bila Hyukjae tak salah mengenali suara manjanya yang dibuat-buatnya itu.

"_Wae_?" tanya Donghae datar—membuat Hyukjae kembali tersenyum senang. Ia kemudian mengambil jari Donghae yang di sodorkan padanya dan mengulumnya secara sensual. Donghae juga harus ikut menggigit bibirnya karena tingkah Hyukjae. Ponsel yang terapit antara bahu kiri dan telinganya hampir bergeser jatuh. Ia merasa di hisap di dua lubang kenikmatan yang berbeda. Tiga jari kanannya yang di kulum dan di jilat sensual oleh bibir mungil dan merah menggoda milik Hyukjae, sementara—entah kapan masuknya—tiga jari kiri di lubang Hyukjae merasakan kedutan nikmat karena di hisap dan bergesekan kuat dengan dinding _hole _Hyukjae.

/ "Ah, aku ingin mengajak anda sarapan bersama di restoran depan kantor, _sajangnim_. Apa anda mau?" / Hyukjae menyerngit di sela kulumannya mendengar suara yang berubah kian genit itu. Ia mengacuhkannya, dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Donghae padanya dengan kerlingan nakal dan geliatan bokongnya membuat jari Donghae makin tertusuk dalam menyentuh titik prostatnya. Donghae tersenyum menyeringai dan memberi isyarat _'My naughty boy! I'll eating you!'_ yang dibalas kerjapan-kerjapan—pura-pura—polos yang menggemaskan dan nampak imut di mata Donghae.

"Ah, Jessica. Tak perlu. Aku sudah punya 'sarapan' yang lebih enak di rumahku. Kau siapkan saja berkas dari Orion Corporation yang akan kutandatangani. Aku akan berangkat tak lama lagi." ujar Donghae.

/ "Tap—tapi _sajangni_—" TUT~ TUT~ TUT~ TU— / _Poor you_ Jessica Jung~! XD

"Ahhh… _Hyunghhhh_…" Hyukjae kembali mendesah ketika Donghae melepaskan tiga jari itu dari lubangnya dan menggunakannya untuk menaruh ponselnya.

"_Chagi_, aku harus berangkat bekerja sekarang." Ujar Donghae sambil menarik pipi Hyukjae agar sedikit membungkuk dan melumat sebentar bibirnya. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk imut. Ia kemudian turun dari meja dengan di bantu Donghae. Dia mengiringi Donghae berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan satu tangannya yang masih asyik meremas bokong Hyukjae.

"_Hyung_, sudahlah. Kau nanti terpancing nafsu lagi!" ingat Hyukjae sambil menyingkirkan tangan kanan Donghae dari bokongnya, dan berganti merangkulnya erat. Donghae hanya menyengir dan mengecup sekilas kening _putra_nya itu.

"Ah, kau tak mau mengantarkanku sampai depan Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Hyukjae berhenti berjalan tepat di belakang pintu rumah besar Donghae. Hyukjae cemberut dan memukul lengan Donghae yang kekar.

"_Babbo_! Kau mau aku di pandang nafsu oleh tetangga dengan pakaian seperti ini!" sungut Hyukjae. Donghae hanya menyeringai dan mencolek dagu Hyukjae. Dia memajukan bibirnya ke arah Hyukjae.

"Ish~" Hyukjae bersungut lagi namun akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir _sexy-_nya itu.

"Aku berangkat dulu, _chagi_~" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae dan melangkahkan kakinya ke garasi. Hyukjae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menutup pintu rumah itu setelah melihat mobil Donghae menjauh dari _rumah mereka_.

.

(—membiarkan seorang _namja _berambut _arven black_ yang berada dalam Lamborghini merah yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumahnya dan Donghae dengan seringaian terpatri di wajah dinginnya.)

'_I got you, Kim Hyukjae. Pintar sekali kau menjual tubuhmu pada direktur bodoh itu!'_

**-oOoOoOo-**

_Hyukjae menatap takut hyung-nya yang sedang mabuk itu. Dia meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan baju yang sudah robek di sana-sini. Ia semakin takut tatkala kakaknya yang berusia 17 tahun itu naik merangkak ke atas ranjang dan memenjarakan tubuhnya yang lebih tentu saja lebih kecil mengingat usianya yang berada 5 tahun dibawah kakaknya itu. Surai blondenya berantakan karena tadi sempat melakukan perlawanan dengan kakaknya itu. _

"_Hyung, aku mohon… ahh… hiks… jangan…" mohonnya saat merasakan lidah kakaknya menyusuri rahangnya yang tegas itu. Ia berusaha menahan tubuh kakaknya yang semakin menindihnya itu dengan mendorong dada kakaknya yang terasa bidang itu. _

"_Diam kau!"_

_PLAK!_

_Hyukjae hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah. Ia semakin terisak sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan tangan kakaknya masuk ke dalam celananya memijat kecil miliknya yang sangat kecil karena usianya._

_Ia terdiam saat kakaknya tengah menghisap tengkuknya dengan kuat meninggalkan tanda. Ia melirik sebuah tongkat baseball tepat berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan pelan ia meraih tongkat itu selagi kakaknya tak melihat karena sibuk menghisap tengkuknya. _

_BUAGH!_

_Hyukjae langsung turun dari tempat tidur ketika ia melihat kakaknya jatuh terguling di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya yang besar itu, satu kesalahannya adalah mengapa ia tak ikut saja ketika orang tuanya—yang kini—ada di Paris? Ia tak memperdulikan hal itu dan terus saja berlari. Meninggalkan kakaknya yang hampir pingsan karena menahan rasa pusing berlebih akibat pukulan keras dari tongkat baseball Hyukjae. Bahkan tongkatnya saja sampai patah menjadi dua. Dapat terasa bukan sakitnya._

_BRAGH!_

_BRAGH!_

_Hyukjae berusah menarik knop pintu rumahnya namun tidak bisa. Meskipun ia masih kecil untuk seusianya, namun otaknya cukup pintar untuk mengetahui hyung kandungnya yang di bawah pengaruh alkohol itu sudah merencanakan semua ini dari awal. _

"_Ah! Lewat mana lagi?!" ia langsung berlari ke dapur dan menuju pintu dapur menuju taman belakang. Ia ingat bahwa di taman belakangnya ada sebuah pintu rahasia yang sering di pakainya keluar masuk rumah tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya apalagi kakaknya itu._

_BRAGH!_

_BRAGH!_

_BRAGH!_

_Hyukjae sudah berusaha kuat menarik pintu dapur, namun tetap tak bisa. Ah, nampaknya memang hyung-nya itu sudah merencanakan ini secara matang. Dia kemudian berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk memecahkan pintu dapur—yang pintu dapur terbuat dari kaca fiberglass yang seingat Hyukjae bisa pecah karena dulu sempat di ganti juga dengan yang baru saat ia memecahkannya menggunakan bola kaki saat bermain dengan sepupunya di taman belakang._

"_KIM HYUKJAE! DIMANA KAU?!" Hyukjae makin panik saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya dan juga teriakan hyung-nya itu. Ia langsung mengambil sebuah palu besar yang tersimpan di belakang lemari kaca._

_PRANK!_

"_HYUKJAE! JANGAN KABUR!" Hyukaje langsung loncat keluar pintu saat kacanya pecah. Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dengan cepat, dan berjalan menuju semak tinggi di sudut pagar. _

_GREP!_

"_Huuwaaa! Lep—lepaskan!" teriaknya saat kakinya di cengkram kuat. Padahal tubuhnya sudah keluar setengah dan tinggal menunggu kabur saja. _

"_Jangan berani kabur!" desis hyung-nya sambil menarik pergelangan kakinya dengan kuat. Hyukjae berusaha memberontak dengan menendang-nendangkan kakinya berusaha membuat hyung-nya menjauh. Dia membeliak horror ketika di tangan hyung-nya yang satunya terdapat pecahan mulut botol bir kaca_

_SRAAK!_

"_Arrghh…"_

_BUAGH!_

_Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Hyukjae pun berhasil menendang hyung-nya hingga tersungkur di rumput taman belakang rumahnya. Ia langsung menarik tubuhnya keluar pintu kecil itu dan berjalan menjauhi pagar rumahnya. Dia berlari dengan tertatih-tatih dan kaki yang tak henti mengeluarkan darah karena robek dalam akibat goresan botol kaca itu. Malam yang mencekam dan sangat sepi menghindarkannya dari tatapan orang aneh yang akan melihat dirinya iba._

"_Hiks… Hiks… Eomma… Appa…" lirihnya sambil terus berlari hingga sangat jauh dari rumahnya. Setelah memastikan hyung-nya tak mengikutinya lagi ia berjalan pelan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu pagar rumah besar yang sangat luas bila sudah di lihat dari pagarnya saja. Dia mengatur nafasnya dan meringis saat merasakan kakinya berkedut kuat, sangat sakit._

"_Euuurrggghh…" dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah cahaya mobil yang masuk ke dalam salah satu sisi pagar dan seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam rumah itu._

—_dan semuapun gelap._

_._

_._

_._

"_Euunggghh…" Hyukjae melenguh pelan ketika merasakan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam retinanya. Di kerjapkan pelan matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Kamar luas yang sangat asing. Dia melihat kea rah bawah dan mendapati kakinya yang tadi malam terluka parah sudah di perban dengan lilitan yang agak tebal._

"_Kau sudah bangun?" suara datar itu mengejutkan Hyukjae. 'Darimana datangnya namja itu?', batinnya berkecamuk._

"_Ka—kau siapa? Ak—aku dim—dimana?" tanyanya takut-takut. Ia sedikit bergerak saat melihat namja itu mendekatinya._

"_Namaku Lee Donghae. Kau berada di rumahku—tepatnya di kamarku. Aku tinggal sendiri disini, jadi kau tak perlu malu. Aku menemukanmu tadi malam pingsan di depan pagar rumahku dan darah sudah banyak mengalir di kakimu. Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi padamu anak manis?" Hyukjae dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir kala mendengar suara datar tadi bisa berubah menjadi sangat lembut. Namun, ia merasa dadanya berdetak di luar normal—takut—tatkala kejadian semalam terlintas di kepalanya._

"_Hiks… Hiks…" Namja itu merasa kaget ketika melihat Hyukjae terisak. Ia langsung menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan bahunya basah karena air mata Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae pun menceritakan semua rentetan kejadian yang di alaminya semalam. Namja itu menggeram mendengar bahwa ada anak sepolos Hyukjae bisa di siksa mentalnya oleh hyung kandungnya sendiri. _

"_Tenanglah. Mulai sekarang tinggallah di sini. Dan anggap aku ayah angkatmu. Usiamu berapa?" tanya namja itu sambil menghelus surai hitam kelam Hyukjae. Hyukjae menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan menatap namja itu dengan dua bola mata indahnya yang nampak lucu dan menggemaskan._

"_12 tahun…" jawabnya pelan. Namja itu tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Hyukjae—berusaha menenangkannya. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil dan memeluk namja itu erat. _

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Lee Hyukjae."_

"_Kau tak perlu memanggilku Appa. Cukup panggil aku Hyung. Aku baru berusia 22 tahun. Mulai sekarang kau sudah bagian dari silsilah keluargaku. Kau putraku…" _

"_Ne, Hae hyung…"_

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat sekelebat masa lalu muncul di kepalanya. Yah, ia memang hanya _anak angkat_ Donghae. (Atau malah terlihat seperti _slave_ simpanan Donghae?) Dia sendiri tak tahu.

Dia menghela nafas, kejadian itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu terjadinya. Dan kini usianya sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Sementara Donghae sudah berusia 27 tahun. Mereka berbeda usia 10 tahun. '_Kentara sekali aku nampak seperti simpanan bos-bos kantor_,' Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya saat memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Huufftt… Bosan…" Eluhnya. Seharunya jam segini ia sudah berjalan bersama teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Tapi, karena pihak sekolah libur ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa merencakan kegiatan mereka sepulang sekolah bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

DRRRTT!

DRRRTT!

Hyukjae melirik iPhone-nya yang bergetar dan segera mengambilnya. Dengan segera di tekannya tombol _Open_ pada layar itu.

**From: Sungminnie Hyung  
Subject: jalan-jalan  
Hyukkie… Aku, Kyuhnie, dan Wookie berniat mengajakmu untuk jalan-jalan ke pantai. Muntung hari ini tengah libur. Bagaimana? **

Ia langsung tersenyum membaca sederetan pesan itu. Dengan segera jari lentiknya menekan _icon Reply_ pada layar itu.

**To: Sungminnie Hyung  
Subject: (none)  
Tentu, hyung! Aku mau, aku bersiap-siap dulu, ne?**

DRRTT!

DRRTT!

**From: Sungminnie Hyung  
Subject: (none)  
Ne, cepatlah, satu jam lagi kami akan menjemputmu!**

Hyukjae langsung melempar ponsel pintarnya itu ke sofa dan berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Yah, sebenarnya kamarnya dan Donghae. Sebenarnya 4 kamar di sini. Namun, dari awal cerita kalian bisa tahu bukan bagaimana Hyukjae bisa tidur sekamar dengan Donghae?

Hyukjae langsung mengambil baju kaus bergambar Nemo—yang sudah bisa di tebak pemberian siapa—berwarna kuning. Dan sebuah celana _jeans_ selutut dengan _hoodie_ berwarna merah tanpa lengan. Ia langsung membereskan beberapa kaus dan sebuah handuk dan beberapa peralatan mandi. Tempat liburan mereka pantai bukan?

Hyukjae langsung berlari keluar kamar dengan menaruh tasnya di punggung. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat apakah ada pesan baru. Dia menepuk jidatnya pelan ketika melihat foto _wallpaper_-nya yang merupakan fotonya yang tengah mengecup pipi Donghae yang tersenyum lebar ke kamera.

'_Semoga Hae hyung mengijinkan…'_, gumamnya sambil menekan satu nomor telepon pada layarnya dan menempelkannya pada telinganya.

/ TUT~ TUT~ TUT~ TU— "_Yeoboseyo_?" / Hyukjae langsung menghela nafas pelan saat mendengar sahutan dari seberang telepon.

"Eumb, _hyung_?" sapa Hyukjae singkat.

/ "_Ne_?" /

"Eumbb… Hyukkie boleh minta ijin? Satu hari saja!" mohon Hyukjae dengan suara memelas. Dia tak melihat Donghae di sana tengah memainkan sebuah bingkai foto berisi dirinya di atas meja kerjanya.

/ "Kau mau kemana?" / Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar nada datar dalam suara Donghae.

"Hyuk—Hyukkie mau jalan ke pantai dengan Sungmin _hyung_, Kyuhyun _hyung_ dan Wookie, _hyung_." jawabnya singkat.

/ "Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa pulang. Aku tak ingin kau di culik orang!" / Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Andai Donghae melihat ini, pasti Hyukjae takkan di biarkan keluar kamar selama satu hari penuh oleh Donghae!

"Isshh… Hyukkie sudah 17 tahun, _hyung_!" jawab Hyukjae kesal. Dia semakin kesal tatkala mendengar tawa Donghae yang tertahan di seberang telepon. Ia langsung mematikan teleponnya begitu saja dan langsung berjalan keluar rumahnya yang besar itu sambil memakai sepatu sket berwarna merah yang sangat mahal—pemberian Donghae waktu ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 bulan kemarin.

TIN!

TIN!

Hyukjae langsung tersenyum begitu mobil Lamborghini berwarna merah muda itu sudah terparkir tepat di depan rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia mengunci pintu dan menaruhnya di samping pot, tempat rahasianya menyembunyikan kunci, jaga-jaga kalau saja Donghae tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah.

Dia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil yang ternyata milik Sungmin itu dan mereka mulai menuju pantai dengan riangnya.

DRRRT!

DRRRT!

Hyukjae yang sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain PSP di sampingnya langsung merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

**From: Hae Hyung  
Subject: (none)  
Nae princess jangan marah, ne? Hyung hanya bercanda. Jangan lupa pulang dan jangan bermain sampai terlalu lelah, nanti kau sakit. Selamat bersenang-senang di pantai! :***

Hyukjae tersenyum senang membaca pesan dari Donghae. Kyuhyun melirik dan menyeringai _evil_. "Eciee… Yang di beri perhatian berlebih nih yee~" Hyukjae langsung memukuli kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal berbentuk kelinci mungil yang ada di jok belakang itu. Kyuhyun langsung menghindar dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan tertawa menggoda Hyukjae yang wajahnya memerah.

"Yak! Hyukkie… sudahlah!" ujar Kyuhyun memelas. Hyukjae pun langsung berhenti memukul kepala Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengecup sekilas pipi Hyukjae karena gemas. Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang duduk di depan langsung tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang yang tak pernah akur di persahabatan mereka baik sekolah maupun di luar wilayah sekolah itu.

Hyukjae membelalakan matanya dan menggatak kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang, 'JETAK!', "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar manusia _pervert_! Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" sungutnya sambil mengusap-usap rambut Kyuhyun dengan kuat membuat Kyuhyun meringis sakit.

Kyuhyun menyengir dan membalas Hyukjae dengan menarik-narik baju _namja_ manis itu hingga memelar—karena bajunya yang sedikit lentur.

MinWook hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dan Sungmin kembali fokus pada mobil yang di setirnya. Sementara dua manusia yang asyik berkelahi kecil tadi? mereka asyik tertawa karena kini kedua manusia itu saling menggelitiki lawan mainnya. Hah… mengapa jadi seperti anak-anak begitu?

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

Tak lama berselang mobil Sungmin pergi meninggalkan kediaman HaeHyuk, seorang _namja_ tampan ke dalam kediaman HaeHyuk secara diam-diam. Ia mengambil kunci yang tadi di sembunyikan Hyukjae dan membuka kediaman Direktur Lee Corp. itu. Sepertinya sedari tadi ia memperhatikan Hyukjae hingga _namja_ manis itu keluar dari rumah _ayah angkat_nya.

Setelah memastikan pintu rumahnya tertutup, ia langsung membuka tudung jaket yang menutupi wajah dan kepalanya hingga tidak terlalu terlihat. Ia menyeringai saat menyadari bahwa ternyata ia berhasil memasuki rumah megah itu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Tangannya sedikit terkepal geram ketika melihat foto Hyukjae dengan Donghae yang ada di ruang tamu itu. "Beraninya kau…"

Dia menyeringai kembali dan yang ada di kepalanya hanya satu, "Membawamu pulang… ternyata tak kupikirkan bisa semudah ini, Hyukjae…"

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

"Wuaaaah~ Lelahnya!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya. Yah, mereka sudah selesai bermain air dan voli di pantai itu dengan beberapa pendatang hingga sore. Langit saja sudah hampir gelap. Hyukjae mengangguk setuju dan membenarkan posisi tas di punggungnya. Sungmin yang merangkul pinggang Ryeowook langsung tersenyum dan berjalan beriringan menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir di tempat parkir.

"Pulaaanggg…" eluh Hyukjae sambil menyamankan posisinya yang terduduk di jok belakang. Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi belakang, hingga terlelap begitu saja—mungkin karena faktor lelah. Sungmin menjalankan mobilnya setelah mengusap sayang rambut Ryeowook yang berada di sampingnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat sebegitu perhatiannya Sungmin pada kekasihnya itu dan juga pada dirinya juga Kyuhyun yang sudah di anggap adik kandungnya sendiri. Yah, Kyuhyun dan dirinya juga Ryeowook masih menginjak kelas 10 Everlasting Senior High School, sementara Sungmin kelas 12. Nyata dia yang paling tua dan memberi perhatian paling banyak pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak tidur, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin sambil melirik Hyukjae lewat kaca spion depannya, setelah sebelumnya melirik Ryeowook yang tertidur di sampingnya. Hyukjae hanya memberi senyum kecil dan menggeleng. Ia mengambil iPhone-nya dan memasan _headset_ sambil mendengarkan lagu milik salah seorang member boyband terkenal dunia bernama Super Junior yang berjudul Beautiful. Ia sangat menyukai lagu ini, karena sebelum 'tidur', Donghae selalu menyanyikan lagu bertema _slow beat _itu padanya.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum kecil dan kembali fokus mengemudi. Hyukjae melamun memandangi jalanan yang berupa pepohonan rindang di pinggir jalan melalui kaca jendelanya—hingga akhirnya tersadar oleh getar _smartphone_-nya sendiri.

**From: Hae Hyung  
Subject: (none)  
Sweet, Hyung tidak bisa pulang cepat karena ada sedikit meeting kecil dengan klien dari Jepang yang baru saja datang. Kau tak apa kan kalau Hyung lembur? Hyung juga ingin mengerjakan sedikit tugas yang kemarin sempat tertinggal. Hyung janji akan Hyung usahakan selesaikan secepatnya.**

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil dan langsung menekan tombol _reply_.

**To: Hae Hyung  
Subject: (none)  
Nde, gwaenchana, Hyung. tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan! Yang ada Hyung tambah lelah. Semangat, ne? Muah :***

Ia tersenyum geli membaca balasannya untuk Donghae. Tak berselang lama, balasan dari Donghae datang.

**From: Hae Hyung**  
**Subject: (none)  
Ahhh… kau mulai nakal, ne, chagi? Tunggu aku di rumah, ne? Aku mau 'muah' yang sebenarnya dari bibir nikmatmu itu. Sudah yah, meetingnya akan segera di mulai. Saranghae :)**

Hyukjae tersenyum dan akhirnya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya. Baru ia ingin datang suara Sungmin kembali menginterupsi membuatnya kembali membuka matanya. "Pesan dari siapa, Hyukkie? Sampai tersenyum-senyum aneh seperti itu, dari Donghae?"

Hyukjae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe. Iya, _hyung_. Dia harus lembur lagi malam ini karena ada yang harus di urusnya di kantor." Jawabnya sekenanya. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, "Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku saja? Apa tak kasihan terus-terus di tinggal Donghae lembur? Kau bisa meminta ijinnya." Saran _namja_ dengan wajah yang sangat imut seperti kekasihnya itu.

Hyukjae menggeleng dan kembali menatap jalanan di sampingnya. "Tak usah, _hyung_. Aku hanya tak mau merepotkanmu."Tolaknya halus. Sungmin mengangguk dan sekali lagi ia kembali fokus mengemudi karena jalanan mulai memasuki kawasan perumahan elite Hyukjae sehingga nampak agak sepi. "Yasudah kalau maumu begitu. Aku hanya memberi saran. Tapi… asal kau tau saja, _chagi_. Kau tak pernah merepotkan aku. Kau sudah seperti adikku, sama seperti halnya Kyuhyun." ujar Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"_Gomawo, Hyung_."

"Hey! Kita sudah sampai!" Hyukjae menaikkan pandangannya dan menangkap(?) rumahnya yang gelap sudah terpampang di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum dan segera turun dari mobil. Berjalan kecil menuju bagasi dan mengambil tas ranselnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Sungmin yang sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Hah… akhirnya selesai juga liburannya." Gumamnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pagar rumah yang luasnya tidak kira-kira itu. Oh, salahkan pada Donghae yang menganggap rumah ini hanya sebagian kecil dari _beget_ yang bisa di belinya dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk uangnya. Betapa _makmurnya_ hidupmu, Lee—Kim—Hyukjae!

Hyukjae kemudian menunduk dan merogoh kembali pot bunga besar tempatnya menaruh kunci.

Dahinya seketika langsung menyerngit. "Loh? Mana kuncinya?" tanyanya entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada siapa. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan mengangkat pot itu tinggi-tinggi untuk melihat benda di bawahnya.

Kepalanya memiring imut saat tidak menemukan benda yang di carinya. Ia kemudian kembali berdiri dan beralih pada dua pintu di hadapannya.

CKLEK!

"Eh? Padahal aku… sudah menguncinya." Gumamnya bingung. Ia pun langsung melangkah masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya polos saat melihat sebuah kunci yang begitu di kenalnya tergantung di _key hanger_ di belakang pintu.

"Sudah pulang, Kim Hyukjae?"

DEG!

DEG!

Jantung Hyukjae tiba-tiba memacu dengan begitu cepat saat mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya itu. Ia tidak berani membalikkan badannya saat merasakan langkah kaki berat mendekati dirinya yang masih berdiri membelakangi ruangan dan menghadap pintu yang sudah terkunci itu.

GREP!

DEG!

Tubuh Hyukjae pun mematung saat merasakan pelukan dari seseorang bertubuh tinggi di belakangnya. Dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan jilatan hangat di belakang terngkuknya.

"Mau kabur ke mana lagi kau? Sudah saatnya aku membawamu pulang…"

.

—**To Be Continued—**

Siapa kah **?x?** itu?! ADAKAH YANG BISA MENEBAKNYA?! Kalau tidak ada, tunggu next chap-nya #plak #kaabuuur

Hiks… Hiks… TwT **Beastly Boys** last chap nya, filenya hilang entah kemana di Lappie Lisa… padahal rencananya mau di apdet barengan ama fic Lisa yang ini. Jadi terpaksa di ketik ulang menjadi ambur adul karena setengah persiapan(?) aja. T_T *mewek garuk2 tembok tak berdosa(?)*  
Beberapa hari lagi Lisa apdet barengan ama last chap-nya ini :') masih tetap di minggu ini kok, karena udah setengahnya yang selesai. :)

Just Follow My Twitter of Add My Facebook for connect with me :D

**::: Trailer Last Chap :::**

**.**

"Pulang dengan _hyung_!"

"Huwa! _Andwae_! Lepaskan!"

BRAK!

"Yah! Lepaskan Hyukkie-KU!"

**.**

**.**

"Sudah saatnya aku melepaskan seseorang yang aku sayangi demi seseorang yang bisa membahagiakannya."

"Dan mungkin kau harus belajar mencintai orang lain."

"Bisakah? Bagaima… bila denganmu?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

—**COMING SOON—**

REVIEW? ^^

**EviLisaa2101_**

**C U IN NEXT CHAP! :D**

**CIAO!**


	2. Chapter 2: 2A: Choose?

"_Sudah pulang, Kim Hyukjae?"_

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_Jantung Hyukjae tiba-tiba memacu dengan begitu cepat saat mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya itu. Ia tidak berani membalikkan badannya saat merasakan langkah kaki berat mendekati dirinya yang masih berdiri membelakangi ruangan dan menghadap pintu yang sudah terkunci itu._

_GREP!_

_DEG!_

_Tubuh Hyukjae pun mematung saat merasakan pelukan dari seseorang bertubuh tinggi di belakangnya. Dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan jilatan hangat di belakang tengkuknya._

"_Mau kabur ke mana lagi kau? Sudah saatnya aku membawamu pulang…"_

—**( )—**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Trax – Oh My Goddess! **__as a Back__sound_

.

.

**WARNING!** YAOI, typo(s), **No Editting**,Plot Rush, Blur Time, AU, OOC, Mature Content, **lil' bit Un-official Pair/Crack!Pair**, etc can find by URself!

—oOo—**  
**Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum** [HaeHyuk/slight!KiHyuk] **with** MinWook **&** KiHyun**  
Genre(s): **Romance – Drama**  
Rated:** M  
**Lenght/Type: 4.215 words [2S—chap 2A/2B]

—oOo—  
If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
****DON'T**** BASH/FLAME** **A**** CHARA!  
GIVE THE GOOD CRITICS, BUT DON'T FLAME MY FF!****  
DON'T COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION****!**

.

HAPPY READING~~ :D

—(^0^)—

—**Author POV—**

Hyukjae berusaha memberontak dari pelukan _namja_ itu ketika di rasakannya jilatan itu mulai berubah menjadi hisapan. Tangannya bergetar ketika di rasakannya benda dingin mulai berada di lehernya. Ia melirik takut benda yang menampilkan refleksi dirinya.

"Menjadi simpanan Lee Donghae, _eoh_? Pintar sekali kau! Mau jadi apa kau besar nanti? Ah… aku lupa! _Uri_ Hyukkie sudah besar, _nde_?"

Suara dingin nan _stoic_ yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi ciri khas _namja_ itu begitu terasa di telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae ingin menangis ketika satu tangan yang terlingkar di perutnya itu mulai masuk ke dalam bajunya—meraba-raba perutnya.

"_H—Hyung_, _please_…" mohonnya ketika merasakan tangan itu semakin naik membelai dada ratanya. Ia ingin sekali menggeleng untuk menghindari bibir _namja_ yang sudah mulai menjelajah lehernya itu.

—namun pisau lipat yang begitu tajam itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah! Ah, kau tau 'kan, bagaimana gilanya aku… 5 tahun kehilanganmu?" ujar _namja_ itu pelan dengan suara berat dan terdengar menggoda—sengaja menggoda Hyukjae agar mendesah. Ia begitu merindukan suara Hyukjae karena tak pernah lagi mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu? Setelah hilangnya dirimu, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ mengusirku dari rumah setelah tahu bahwa aku adalah penyebab hilangnya dirimu. Dan aku masih sangat yakin, dua manusia gila uang itu tengah sibuk mencari dirimu… yang kini hanya bagai seorang pelacur jalanan. Menjual dirinya untuk melampiaskan nafsu bejat seorang direktur muda Lee Corp. yang begitu di gandrungi kawanan wanita di luar sana karena limpahan harta juga ketampanannya."

Sesungguhnya, Hyukjae ingin sekali menampar orang yang sempat berniat memperkosanya 5 tahun yang lalu itu. Tapi mengingat bahwa _namja_ tampan berwajah cantik sekaligus tampan itu adalah kakak kandungnya, ia tidak berani mengeluarkan keberaniannya—bahkan sekedar untuk menghalau tangan kakaknya yang kini mulai membuka celana _jeans_ selututnya itupun, ia sungguh tak mampu.

"Akh…" satu rintihan pelan keluar dari bibirnya ketika merasakan gigitan begitu keras pada sisi leher kanannya—bersamaan dengan helusan begitu pelan pada kejantanan mungilnya yang terekspos sempurna.

—karena celananya sudah terjatuh sempurna di kakinya. Ia memang lupa memakai celana dalam, dan tubuh bagian bawahnya langsung terekspos begitu saja.

"_Always…_ Nampak menggoda, bukan?" gumam _namja_ itu lagi. Ia kemudian menjauhkan pisau itu dan melipatnya kemudian kembali memasukkannya ke dalam kantungnya. Hyukjae melihat peluang emas ketika merasakan bahwa _namja_ itu lengah.

BUAGH!

"AKH!" Hyukjae langsung menarik celananya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. _Namja_ itu mengumpat pelan keteledorannya yang tadi lengah dan berlari mengejar Hyukjae yang sudah masuk dengan memegang lutut kanannya yang tadi di tendang Hyukjae.

DUAGH!

CKLEK!

DUAGH!

Hyukjae berjalan mundur dari pintu kamarnya yang tertutup juga terkunci dan di gedor-gedor dengan brutal dari luar itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan dan gemetar menahan rasa takut yang begitu mendera. Matanya kembali bergerak-gerak gelisah begitu merasakan bahwa gedoran di pintu itu kian membrutal.

"Ha—Hae… _H—hyung_…" ia berusaha menggumamkan nama Donghae. Biasanya Donghae akan berada di sisinya, memberikannya kehangatan dan kelembutan dengan pelukannya, lumatan penuh kasih sayang pada bibir merah _cherry_-nya, dan juga bisikan penuh cinta pada telinganya yang memerah. Dan semuanya di lakukan _namja_ tegas, penyayang, perhatian, namun kekanakan yang—Yak! Lee Hyukjae! Kenapa kau malah memuji-muji _namja_ mesum itu di saat seperti ini?!

DUAGH!

BRAK!

Mata Hyukjae membelalak ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar di depannya—menampilkan _namja_ tampan yang tengah menatapnya penuh dengan amarah. Matanya langsung terarah pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan lari ke dalamnya.

"Shit!" kutuknya saat mengingat bahwa kunci pintu kamar mandi berada di laci meja nakas di samping tidurnya dan Donghae.

DUGH!

Ia merasakan sebuah tendangan pada pintu itu—wajar, tubuh kurusnya itu kini tengah menahan pintu itu agar tak terbuka. Kakinya lemah dan hampir saja merosot kalau saja ada _bath tub_ yang menahan kakinya agar tidak merosot lebih jauh.

CKLEK!

CKLEK!

Ia merasakan ketakutan semakin mendera dalam saat melihat pintu _knop_ yang di putar-putar dengan keras dari luar. Ia menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada pintu dan kakinya agar pintu itu tidak bisa terdorong dari luar.

"Astaga! _Pab—pabboya_ Hyukkie!" umpatnya saat tak menyadari sesuatu. Ia langsung merogoh kantung sakunya dan mengambil benda kotak putihnya yang berada di sana.

"_Hyu—hyung_, ku harap kau bisa men—menyelamatkanku…"

—**oOo—**

Donghae tengah menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Hey, ia bukanlah pengendara yang terlalu ahli, belajar mengendarai mobil ini saja karena Hyukkie-NYA. Yah, agar ia bisa mengantar-jemput Hyukjae, membawanya jalan-jalan, atau hal lainnya tanpa harus merepotkan supirnya yang kini sudah bekerja menjadi seorang _waiters_ di salah satu restoran terkenal. Yah, selain agar bisa berdua dengan Hyukjae—hanya dengan Hyukjae di mobil, ia bisa curi-curi kesempatan me_rape_ _namja_ manis itu. Tch, memikirkan tubuh Hyukjae yang tengah menggeliat dalam keadaan _naked_ saja sudah membuat sebuah 'benda' pada bagian tengah selangkangannya menggembung.

"Ckck, Hyukkie… mengapa kau selalu menggoda?!" gumamnya sambil-sambil tersenyum-senyum mesum. Dia menjalankan dengan sangat santai mobilnya walau tetap saja hati-hati. Klien-nya yang dari Jepang membatalkan _meeting_ mereka karena ada yang harus di urusnya. Maka dari itu Donghae batal lembur, ia ingin memberi kejutan kecil pada Hyukjae yang di cintainya itu.

_***Cause you… you are… so beautiful…**__*****_

Ia langsung melirik Samsung Galaxy Note III-nya yang melantunkan sebuah lagu yang biasa ia nyanyikan pada Hyukjae ketika akan tidur. Tanpa perlu melihat layar yang tengah menampilkan sebaris nama dan foto seorang _namja_ manis yang menelpon itu, ia sudah tahu karena lagu itu memang sudah di _setting_ hanya pada _namja_ manis itu. Ia kemudian mengambil _headset_ yang memang sudah tersambung dengan tablet mini canggih multifungsi itu.

PIP!

"_Yeobos_—"

/ "_H—hyung… _hiks… hiks… _hyung_…." / suara isakan Hyukjae yang parau membuat kedua dahi Donghae menyerngit. Ia melirik kaca spion dan tidak menemukan ada kendaraan lain yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya. Dengan segera ia memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan guna menghindari berkurangnya konsentrasi Donghae untuk fokus menyetir.

"Hyukkie, _waeyo chagi_?" tanyanya khawatir. Wajahnya juga ikut menampilkan gurat khawatir yang kentara saat mendengar suara gebrakan ikut terdengar di sambungan telepon mereka.

/ BUAGH! BUAGH! BUA— "Hiks… Hiks.. _hyung_… tolong Hyukkie… Kib—Kibummie _hyung_… dia berniat membawa Hyukkie kembali… hiks…" /

DEG!

Donghae langsung membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar nama itu. Itu… adalah nama dari kakak Hyukjae yang dulu sempat Hyukjae ceritakan padanya. Dan mengapa ia bisa sampai kembali? Apa ia benar-benar berniat membawa Hyukjae kembali?, setidaknya itu pertanyaan besar yang terngiang dalam kepala Donghae.

"_Jin—jinjja_? Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang padamu?! Kau ada dimana?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu di lontarkan Donghae. Oh, rasa khawatir kini berubah menjadi rasa panik ketika mendengar suara gebrakan yang Donghae yakini adalah pintu itu—kau cukup melihat bahwa seluruh bagian rumah Donghae terbuat dari beton dan hanya bagian jendela dan pintu saja yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Jadi, tak mungkin 'kan kalau suara beton yang di gebrak sampai menghasilkan bunyi seperti itu?!

/ BUAGH! BUAGH— "Hyuk—Hyukkie berlindung di kamar mandi kamar kita. Ki—Kibum _hyung_ masih berusaha mendobrak pintu ini! Cep—cepat tolong Hyuk—Hyukkie, _hyung_…" / Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar suara tangisan di sertai isakan Hyukjae itu makin terdengar parau.

/ _"Yak! Kim Hyukjae, jangan sampai kali ini hyung gebrak dengan kuat lagi pintu ini!"_ suara ini, suara yang Donghae yakini bukan suara Hyukjae. 'BRAK!' "KYAAAA!" BUGH~ TUT! TUT! TUT! / mata Donghae makin membelalak saat mendengar suara teriakan Hyukjae yang kencang disertai gebrakan yang kian mengeras—terakhir dengan suara benda terjatuh yang ia yakini adalah iPhone Hyukjae yang ia belikan sebulan lalu karena suara yang terdengar hanya suara sambungan putus yang panjang. Ia langsung menjauhkan tablet mini itu dari telinganya dan melihat layarnya dengan keringat dingin menguar. Sambungan telepon sudah putus dari beberapa detik yang lalu. Dia kembali menelpon Hyukjae namun kali ini yang menjawab adalah operator yang menyatakan nomor yang Donghae tuju—Hyukjae—tidak aktif.

"ARGH!" Donghae berteriak kencang saat membayangkan wajah ketakutan Hyukjae yang membuat rasa khawatirnya makin meninggi. Ia kemudian melirik papan nama jalan yang terpampang di depannya.

"Tch, ini masih sangat jauh dari rumah!" umpatnya pelan saat membaca nama papan jalan itu. Ia kemudian kembali mengambil tablet mini multifungsi itu dan langsung mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang yang rumahnya memang tidak jauh dari letak rumahnya dengan Hyukjae. Ia kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dengan segera dan keluar dari jalanan sepi tadi.

—menuju jalan raya yang ternyata masih terlihat ramai.

"SHIT!" ia mengutuk keras saat ternyata jalannya terhalang beberapa kendaraan di depannya. Ternyata ada kecelakaan kecil tidak jauh dari mobilnya yang menyebabkan jalanan sedikit macet karena masih membereskan mobil yang menghadang jalan itu._ 'Mengapa harus di waktu seperti ini?!'_

TIN!

TIN!

TIN!

Suara klakson Donghae juga ikut mengiringi suara klakson mobil yang lainnya. _'Hyukkie… kuharap kau baik-baik saja!__'_

—**oOo—**

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

_Namja_ yang di sebut Kibum oleh Donghae tadi masih sibuk menggedor—menggebrak juga menendang pintu kayu jati di hadapannya. Dia sudah memutar-mutar pintu _knop_ berkali-kali yang sangat ia yakini tidak di kunci karena masih bisa di putar dari luar. Ia sangat yakin adiknya yang kabur dari rumah mereka 5 tahun lalu itu menahan pintu yang tidak terlalu besar itu dengan berat tubuhnya.

"Yak! Kim Hyukjae, jangan sampai kali ini _hyung_ gebrak dengan kuat lagi pintu ini!" teriaknya kalap. Ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap geram pintu itu.

"Takkan kumaafkan kau kali ini!" desisnya. Ia pun langsung berlari kencang dan dalam satu hentakan—

BRAK!

"KYAAAA!"

—ia menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka sempurna menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

BUGH~

Dia menatap iPhone Hyukjae yang terjatuh dengan sangat keras di lantai kamar mandi dan layarnya langsung berubah menjadi hitam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae yang sudah jatuh terduduk tak jauh dari iPhone-nya dan menatapnya ketakutan. Ia menyeringai dingin dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyukjae.

GREP!

"Pulang dengan _hyung_!" ujar Kibum penuh penekanan. Hyukjae menggeleng dan tetap memberontak. "Huwaaa! _Andwae_! Lepaskan!" teriaknya histeris sambil terus menarik-narik kuat tangannya.

"Huwaaaa! Lepas! Huwwaaaaa!" teriak Hyukjae saat Kibum memegang pergelangan tangannya. Ia bahkan berusaha berteriak sekencang mungkin kalau saja ada tetangganya yang mendengarnya dan datang kerumahnya. Dan bodohnya ia, sonar suaranya yang nyaring sekalipun takkan bisa terdengar melewati pagar rumah mereka karena sudah di rancang dengan dinding-dinding tebal. Bahkan yang terdengar keluarpun hanya suara samar-samar yang tidak terlalu jelas.

"Mau kemana lagi kau sehabis ini, huh?" geram Kibum sambil mempererat cengrakamannya yang membuat Hyukjae meringis menahan sakit.

"Akh, sak—sakit _hyung_… kumohon…" Kibum tersenyum meremehkan dan dalam sekali sentakan ia langsung mengangkat tubuh kurus Hyukjae yang memang sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuhnya dan memikulnya seperti karung beras.

"Gyaaa! Kibum _hyung_! Hiks… Hiks…" Hyukjae kembali menangis dan meronta kuat kalau saja ia bisa lepas dari gendongan Kibum. Ia bahkan sudah menendang-nendangkan kakinya dengan kencang ke udara agar Kibum tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar karena harus menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan memukul-mukul punggung Kibum dengan keras.

Kibum tidak bergeming dengan tingkah Hyukjae di gendongannya itu. Yang ada ia malah melangkahkan kakinya makin cepat menuju keluar kamar itu. Dan matanya membelalak lebar saat mendapati seorang _namja_ berdiri di depannya dengan memegang sebuah tongkat _baseball_.

_Namja_ itu ikut membelalakan matanya tidak percaya ketika melihat bahwa Kibumlah orang di hadapannya. Dia menunjuk Kibum dengan jari telunjuknya yang terbilang panjang. "KA—KAU?!"

—**oOo—**

"_...Hyun..."_

"_...uhyun..."_

"_Kyuh..."_

"Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika suara Sungmin membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya dan akhirnya terbuka menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum dari arah bangku pengemudi.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kyu." Kyuhyun menyerngitkan dahinya dan menatap ke sampingnya. Dia menatap Sungmin bingung ketika melihat Hyukjae tidak ada di sampingnya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Dia sudah dari tadi masuk ke rumahnya."

"Oh," hanya itu jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, rumah Hyukjae hanya berada satu blok dari rumahnya. Ia kemudian segera membuka pintu mobilnya dengan segera, "_Gomawo, nde, hyung_." ujarnya sambil menyengir manis ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan mengambil tas ranselnya yang tadi ada di bagasi, kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilnya—setelah sebelumnya kembali mengusap pipi tirus Ryeowook yang masih asyik tertidur di sampingnya.

Setelah memastikan mobil Sungmin hilang dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bagasi rumahnya. Dia kemudian segera menekan bel rumahnya dan mendapati seorang _namja_ cantik membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ah, Kyuhnie, sudah pulang!" ujar _namja_ cantik itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya di lantai dua sebelum di 'serang' dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi oleh _namja_ cantik yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

BUGH!

Ia langsung melempar secara serampangan(?) tas yang tadi di bawanya ke lantai dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Baru saja sudah ingin memejamkan mata untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi di interupsi Sungmin, suara getaran pada Blackberry Bold-nya sudah membuatnya kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tch, siapa yang mengirim pesan hampir malam begini?!" umpatnya dengan sangat marah. _Namja_ berusia 18 tahun itu langsung merogoh kantung celananya.

PIP!

**From: Lee Donghae (Hyukjae's hyung)  
Subject: (none)  
Kyuhyun, bisa tolong, hyung? Hyukkie berada dalam bahaya, aku tidak bisa menolongnya secepat mungkin. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang dan terjebak macet. Bantu Hyukjae, aku mohon. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku karena kau yang paling dekat dengan rumahku.**** Aku akan berusaha sesegera mungkin menyusulmu!**

Mata Kyuhyun—yang tadinya sayu karena mengantuk—langsung terbuka dengan sempurna begitu membaca pesan itu. Ia langsung memasukan kembali ponsel-nya dan mengambil _jemper_ yang tergantung di _hanger_ di belakang pintu kamarnya.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Suara derap kaki Kyuhyun yang menuruni tangga membuat Heechul—_Eomma_ Kyuhyun—langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah fashion-nya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang lari tergesa-gesa menuju pintu depan dari ruang tamu.

"Kau mau kemana, _chagi_?" teriaknya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku ada urusan _Eomma_." Jawabnya. Heechul menyerngit heran. "Mau kemana dia? Eih, bukankah tadi ia membawa tongkat _baseball_?" gumamnya. Saking seriusnya, ia sampai tidak memerhatikan bahwa Kyuhyun sedari tadi sudah membawa sebuah tongkat _baseball_ dari kamarnya.

_Sementara itu…_

Kyuhyun masih sibuk berlari dari blok AD—rumahnya—menuju blok AE—rumah HaeHyuk—. Tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya ia genggam erat takut-takut kalau saja sampai terjatuh dari kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian kembali menatap jalanan yang agak gelap karena malam mulai tiba itu. Hey, hatinya benar-benar merasa khawatir sekarang.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" Ia langsung berhenti berlari ketika sudah sampai di depan pagar berwarna emas kekuniangan itu. Ia langsung berlari lagi mendorong pagar hingga terbuka lebar. Ia bahkan tidak perduli bila sampai membuat para tetangga gaduh dengan keributan yang ia buat.

"Hyukkie!" teriaknya. Ia kemudian berusaha mendorong dua pintu besar di hadapannya dengan keras bahkan sampai mendorongnya dengan bahunya—namun tetap tidak berhasil.

"Argh!" pekiknya frustasi. Ia berusaha menarik-narik kedua _knop_ panjang di hadapannya berharap kunci di dalamnya rusak karena perbuatannya.

_BUAGH!_

_BUAGH!_

_BUAGH!_

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika mendengar suara samar-samar dari dalam rumah. Ia menghentikan kedua tangannya yang masih bergerak menarik-narik pintu, dan beralih mendekatkan telinga kanannya dan menempelkannya pada daun pintu—agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas suara di dalam.

_BRAK!_

Dia terpekik kaget ketika mendengar suara yang cukup mengejutkan itu. Dia kembali menempelkan telinganya dan kembali mendengar dengan seksama apa yang ada di dalam.

"_Yak! Kim Hyukjae, jangan sampai kali ini hyung gebrak dengan kuat lagi pintu ini!"_

DEG!

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar teriakan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengarahkan matanya pada kaca besar yang ada di samping pintu—jendela besar. Dengan segera di angkatnya tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya dan mengayunkannya ke depan dengan kuat—

.

PRAAANKKK!

.

Suara kaca pecah itupun langsung terdengar ketika tongkat _baseball_ Kyuhyun tepat mengenai kaca jendela besar itu. Dia langsung melompat ke dalam rumah melewati bolongan jendela itu dan berlari menuju lantai dua. Nafasnya terdengar semakin ngos-ngosan.

"_KYAAA!" _

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya saat mendengar jeritan yang sangat di kenalnya itu. Tinggal satu tangga lagi maka Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu kamar tempat bersumbernya keributan itu.

DEG!

Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ketika melihat sesosok _namja_ yang berdiri dua langkah di hadapannya. Memikul seorang _namja_ manis—yang sangat ia yakini—Hyukjae di bahu tegapnya. Kyuhyun membuka rahangnya tak percaya. Tangannya yang tidak memegang tongkat _baseball_ terangkat dan menunjuk tepat ke hidung mancung _namja_ itu, "KA-KAU?!"

_Namja_ yang merupakan Kibum itu juga ikut mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak menopang tubuh Hyukjae ke arah Kyuhyun dan menunjuk di depan jari _namja_ itu. "Yah! Meng—mengapa kau bisa di sin—sini?!"

Yah, ia sangat kenal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah anak yang sempat ia biayai di rumah sakit 3 bulan yang lalu saat ia secara tidak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun. Namun, kenapa sekarang ia harus bertemu dengan _namja_ yang—menurutnya—manis itu lagi?! Padahal, ia sengaja meninggalkan Kyuhyun di rumah sakit agar bisa menjauh dari _namja_ berkulit semi-pucat itu—karena hatinya selalu berdebar dan darahnya berdesir kuat tiap berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Ma—mau kau bawa kemana Hyuk—Hyukkie?!" teriak Kyuhyun—takut-takut. Bagaimana pun _namja_ berwajah dingin itu tetap saja terlihat berbahaya di matanya.

"Kau mau tau apa mauku?!" desis Kibum. Ia menurunkan Hyukjae yang terlihat lelah karena memberontak. Tubuh itu terlihat terkulai lemah di bahu Kibum yang begitu tegap.

BRUK!

Kyuhyun menatap gugup Kibum yang menurunkan tubuh Hyukjae yang ternyata sudah pingsan. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir—ingin menangis—melihat kondisi tubuh sahabat baiknya itu. Wajah pucat yang terlihat semakin pucat saat _namja_ itu berjalan mendekatinya.

BUGH!

"Eurgh!" Kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba di tendang dengan kuat oleh _namja_ berambut _arven_ itu. Dia jatuh berlutut di hadapan Kibum sambil memegangi perutnya yang terada sangat perih. Dia terpaksa mendongak karena Kibum mencengkram kuat dagunya dan memaksanya untuk mendongak menatap wajah dingin itu.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ingin cepat mati di tanganku, _eoh_?" tanya Kibum sarkatis. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung menyentakkan dagu Kyuhyun dengan kuat hingga _namja_ berambut coklat ikal itu jatuh terkulai di lantai kembali. Kepalanya membentur sisi penyangga pegangan tangga dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan _liquid_ berwarna kemerahan mengalir dari sudut kepalanya.

"Eunghh~" Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Hyukjae sudah kembali terduduk dengan memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya. Hyukjae kemudian membuka matanya dan terbelalak ketika mendapati tubuh Kyuhyun yang terkulai di lantai di depannya—dengan darah yang sudah mengalir dan wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap takut Kibum yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Bangun, huh?" tanya Kibum datar. Hyukjae memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Kibum kembali berjalan mendekatinya. "_Hy—Hyung... _kumohon! Bi—biarkan aku tenang, sekali in—ini saja." Mohonnya sambil terus memundurkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kuat ketika dinding di belakangnya menahan pergerakannya.

"Membiarkanmu tenang? Bagaimana bisa, Bungsu Kim? Setelah hampir selama 5 tahun kau meninggalkanku dan hampir membuatku gila. Dan karena perbuatanmu itu juga aku dibuang dari rumah oleh _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ karena mereka sudah dapat menebak bahwa aku yang menyebabkan dirimu hilang dari rumah. Bahkan aku sampai di penjara selama hampir 4 setengah tahun karena di tuduh sempat melakukan tindak pelecehan padamu—yah, walaupun tak dapat kupungkiri itu benar. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang. Aku sudah memiliki kesempatan untuk membawamu kembali. Aku bisa kembali membawamu pulang bersamaku. Hey, kau berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah kau sudah dengan mudahnya aku dapatkan?" Kibum berucap tanpa ekspresi yang menggambarkan kekalutan hatinya dan terus berjalan mendekati Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeleng kuat dan memejamkan matanya. Ia memberontak kembali saat merasakan cengkraman kuat pada lengannya. Ia merasakan tubuh kurusnya kembali melayang seperti semula. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada terselampir di bahu tegap Kibum—yang berjalan menuruni tangga—kembali. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat saat melihat kembali salah satu sahabatnya yang terkulai di dekat tangga dan genangan darah berada di sekitar tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menangis melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu, bagaimanapun ia sangat sayang dengan salah satu sahabatnya yang sering menjahilinya itu.

"_Hyung..._ Lepas! Lepas!" Hyukjae kembali memberontak dengan kuat. Dan sekali lagi, Kibum kembali tidak menghiraukan tingkah Hyukjae dan tetap berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

BRAK!

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pintu masuk yang jaraknya hanya sekitar enam langkah darinya itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang _namja_ tampan dengan baju yang kantor yang sudah nampak berantakan. Dia menyeringai saat menyadari siapa _namja_ itu.

SRET!

Kibum menurunkan Hyukjae dari gendongannya sekaligus mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantung celananya. Ia menarik pinggang Hyukjae dan mengapit tubuh Hyukjae dengan tangannya yang kekar. Hyukjae menghadap ke arah Donghae dengan punggungnya yang menempel pada tubuh bagian depan Kibum yang lebih tinggi.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Donghae panik. Ia khawatir pisau yang melekat di leher Hyukjae itu akan menggores urat nadi _namja_ cantik itu. Kibum menyeringai senang saat melihat wajah ketakutan Hyukjae dan wajah pucat Donghae.

"_Wae_? Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Lee Donghae?" tanyanya. Ia menjilat daun telinga Hyukjae dan memeluk erat pinggang Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Donghae penuh permohonan. Donghae sendiri ingin melangkah mendekati Hyukjae—

"Eits! Satu langkah mendekat, satu gesekan di tiap satu sisi leher Hyukjae. Dan..." Kibum menjeda sebentar. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hyukjae dan menghisap kuat leher Hyukjae menimbulkan satu bekas berwarna merah tua sedikit keunguan membuat Hyukjae menggigit bibir nya makin keras hingga sudut bibirnya terluka. "...satu tanda tiap langkahmu. Bila tanda ini lebih dari 3, kau tidak bisa menyatakan Hyukjae milikmu."

—tapi, ancaman Kibum membuat Donghae kembali terdiam. Ia sungguh ingin menolong Hyukjae. Amarahnya semakin mendidih tinggi saat melihat darah pada sudut bibir kanan Hyukjae dan juga bekas _kissmark_ Kibum pada leher _namja_ manis itu.

"Kau... beraninya..." desisnya. Kibum hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hyukjae. Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Dia benar-benar sudah ingin membunuh seorang Kim Kibum begitu tahu bahwa _namja_ itu berani-beraninya menandai Hyukjae-NYA!

"Mengapa, Lee Donghae? Tak mampu berbuat apa-apa? Urgh... sungguh miris. Apa sebegitu berharganya seorang Lee Hyukjae untukmu? Ah, aku lupa! Sebegitu berhargakah Kim Hyukjae untukmu? Kau lupa dia itu bukan siapa-siapamu. Kau pikir aku tak pernah mengikuti setiap detikpun kehidupan Hyukjae denganmu? Kau pikir apa adik kesayanganku ini? _Slave_ simpanan seorang Direktur yang begitu membuat kecewa seluruh _yeoja_ di luar sana—yang menjadi penggemarmu—dan bahkan tahu bahwa idolanya adalah seorang _gay_?"

Donghae terdiam mendengar ucapan Kibum. Ia menutup matanya saat mendengar satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir mungil Hyukjae. Ia ingin... ingin sekali menarik Hyukjae kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lee Hyukjae jawab aku. Siapa yang kau pilih? Aku atau Donghae kesayanganmu ini?" tanya Kibum dengan nada berbisik di telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggigit bibir dan menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak tahu akan memilih siapa.

_Hell_! Ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai Donghae, tapi bagaimanapun orang brengsek di belakangnya saudara kandungnya! Ia bahkan jauh memiliki hak asuh lebih kuat dari Donghae. Biarpun Donghae melaporkan dirinya ke kantor polisi bahkan ke pengadilanpun, ia yakin, otak jenius Kibum mampu bekerja baik sekarang.

'_Tuhan, tolong aku...'_

—**To Be Continued—**

Maaf apdet sangat ngaret. Padahal sudah dari lama pengen ngapdet. Tapi... Tapi... laptop baru baik 5 minggu yang lalu sehabis di service. Dan lisa juga baru sembuh dari Thypus akut dan asam lambung yang naik jadi terpaksa harus diopname. Mianhae, Lisa masih mengusahakan ngetik semua hutang ff yang lain apalagi yang paling sering ditagih, karena kemampuan nulis Lisa juga yang masih dibawah rata-rata. Mianhae, karena selalu membuat kalian menunggu, dan sekarang malah membuat kalian menunggu lagi. Hiks... T^T Lisa ngga becus jadi Author! *meringkuk dipojokan*

Selamat kepada yang sudah menjawab Kim Kibum sebagai kakaknya Hyukkie :P (padahal clue-nya kelewat mudah; marga Kim & 'rambut hitam Arven', untuk yang jawab Heechul, Kangin maupun Yesung sih masih bisa dimaklumi, kenapa bisa sampai lari ke Siwon dan Sungmin?-_-) gratis video NC-an HaeHyuk yang bisa didapat langsung di kamar dormnya xD *plak, kabuuur*

** ? :D**

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA FOR ~\\(^**□**^)/~  
:::**

okoyunjae | Aiyu Kie | myfishychovy | **nurul. p. putri |** dewdew90 | kyukyu | riana dewi | **Qhia503 |** **Ayugai Risa |** jung hana cassie | **Kamiyama Kaoru |** nurichan4 | LADYFISHAE | Attanier Cho | **Narunaru bofi |** anchofishy | **The Devil's eyes |** **BooFishy |** blockbjaelf | mingmiu | Me Naruto | Baby haehyuk | **nyukkunyuk |** **ceekuchiki |** Anchovy | **vitaMINelf** | dhianelf4ever | **Haehyuk addict |** **gaemwon407 |** **kyu501lover** | amandhharu0522 | dew'yellow | Only comment | **alcici349** | **imLici97** | **sweetyhaehyuk** | **Kim Ji Yoon** | minami aikawa | kyuhae | **loveimminsungs** | **Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf** | **ressijewelll |** **raemi. han** | SazkiaSiwonestELF | nevi lee onyu | **desi2121** | andinlopeunhae | uming | Haehae | **ochaviosa** | **Putri Hamiza Yumna Amilia** | **Ji0298** | **fallforhaehyuk |** **reaRelf** | JaeRyeoCloudnia | **Park Ha** | Lee Eun In | **Arit291 |** vi-2H | larasMAksani | **angelsIto |** **HyoriHae** | 4 orang bertittle **Guest** & Silent Reader^^

**Atas ketersediaannya memberikan tanggapan ataupun sekedar bersedia membaca cerita ini ^_^v**

/.\

Bisa hubungi Author di;  
**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra **—Facebook  
** LisaAR2101 **—Twitter

\./

**::: Trailer Last Chap :::**

**.**

"Sudah saatnya aku melepaskan seseorang yang aku sayangi demi seseorang yang bisa membahagiakannya."

"Dan mungkin kau harus belajar mencintai orang lain."

"Bisakah? Bagaimana… bila denganmu?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

"Tubuhmu adalah yang terindah, Hyukkie-_ya_~~"

"Huwaah! Akhh... euungghh... _hyunngghhhh_... Huwaaaaaahhh!"

**.**

—**COMING SOON—**

**CIAO! :D**

**SEE U IN NEXT CHAP!^****,^****V**


End file.
